


Let's Talk About Sex (or Not)

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kelly being awesome moms, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, discussion of male body parts, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: The time has come for Kelly and Alex to have the talk with Jasmine about sex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Let's Talk About Sex (or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I am dropping another fic for you. This was inspired by a wild chat session featuring The Dansen Thirst Squad. They are absolutely the worst, but I love them dearly. The story was inspired by them.
> 
> Not beta'd. I wrote this while I was tired and in between homework. I own up to my grammatical errors.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Kelly and Alex trying to talk to Jaz about sex.

It was a regular Saturday morning in the Olsen-Danvers household, Alex was in the kitchen fixing pancakes without the blueberries for breakfast and bacon. At the same time, Kelly prepared the toast and got the orange juice together. This was their Saturday morning quiet time before their daughter comes down the stairs for breakfast. Jasmine had no longer come into their bedroom in the morning, which was a reprieve for Alex and Kelly, since they liked to have morning sex before getting out of the bed. Today started off as a typical day, but all that changed when Jasmine came downstairs for breakfast that morning.

“Morning, sugar plum. Did you have fun with Aunt Kara and Aunt Lucy last night?” Kelly had asked her daughter. She had taken Alex out on a surprise date last night.

Jaz climbed on the barstool, “I did! We played games, and I got my nails painted. I had pizza, and we played video games. It was so much fun,” She replied. Her Aunt Lucy was cool when she wasn't all serious.

Alex put a couple of pancakes and two slices of bacon on a plate, “Sounds like you had a good time last night. We may have to ask them to babysit together more often,” She placed the plate in front of her daughter.

Jaz nodded, “Uh huh, but can you ask Nia to babysit?” She asked.

“I don’t see why she can’t babysit. The next time we go out, we will ask Nia to babysit,” Kelly agreed to her daughter’s request.

Jaz poured some syrup on her pancakes, “Mommy? Mama? I have a question to ask you,” She wanted to ask her parents this question.

“What’s the question, pumpkin pie?”

“What is topping? I overheard Aunt Kara and Aunt Lucy talking yesterday. And they said that sometimes you and mommy top each other. Who is the top? Who is the bottom? And what does that mean?” Jaz asked with the curiosity of an eight-year-old.

Kelly looked at Alex and then back to their daughter. This was not a question she was expecting, and they would be having a talk with Lucy and Kara about their conversations.

Jaz saw strange expressions on her mom’s faces, “Did I say something wrong? Was that question not appropriate?” She questioned.

Alex tried to find a way to answer their daughter’s question without freaking out, “It’s part of a game that adults play,” She tried to explain.

“What kind of game? Is it like the wrestling that you and mommy do in the bed sometimes?” Jaz asked another question. She didn’t understand why her parents were weird about this.

“What do you mean by me and mama wrestling?” Kelly asked for clarification.

“That one time, when Aunt Kara stayed over, and I heard strange noises coming from your bedroom. I asked Aunt Kara what was going on, and she said that you and mama were wrestling,” Jaz answered the question.

Alex was mortified; this was not how she wanted to start a morning conversation with their daughter, “Yes, your mommy and I were wrestling. Do you remember how we watched an episode of WWE Raw? And the other wrestler pins the other wrestler to the floor? That is what it means to be a top,” She explained in simple terms that her daughter could understand.

“So, you and mommy are not having sex then? You’re wrestling. Then why don’t you have a referee?” Jaz asked out of curiosity.

Kelly figured it was time for them to talk with their daughter. She was asking wildly specific questions, and she made a mental note to kill Kara and Lucy.

Alex tried not to laugh at her daughter’s questions. They were too cute, and coming from an eight-year-old made it that much cuter, “There is no referee involved kid. We just count to ten, and whoever taps out first is the winner.” She looked at her wife for assistance.

“Listen, sugar plum. I understand how curious you are about everything. And you probably heard your aunts talking about something personal and private. I am sure it wasn’t meant for you to overhear. I think it is time for mama and I have _the_ talk with you. You’re at the age now where you start to notice things, and you will hear things that will have you asking questions,” Kelly knew this day would come, but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

“I’m not in trouble am I for listening in on their conversation?” Jaz asked, sadly.

Alex went around the bar and sat down in one of the barstools next to her daughter, “You are not in trouble for listening in on the conversation. But you should never listen in on any adult conversation that is not meant for little ears like yours, but your mommy and I will have a talk with your Aunt Kara and Aunt Lucy about what they talk about when you are around,” She remembered when her mom had this conversation with her, it was weird and awkward, but she was thankful.

Kelly cleared her throat, “We will continue this conversation after we’ve had breakfast,” She figured it would buy her and Alex some time to try and have the talk with their daughter.

The talk about topping and sex had disappeared, and the conversation turned to what the plans for the day were. It was a family day, and it was Jaz’s turn to decide what they should do today.

“Can we go play mini-golf today? We haven’t been in forever,” Jaz asked between bites of her pancakes.

“Yeah, we can do that. It’s a beautiful day and we, should enjoy the sunshine,” Alex didn’t mind spending a few hours playing golf it was fun and sh,e could make inappropriate golf jokes to Kelly.

“Mini golf it is. It is your day to choose after, all,” Kelly replied as she drank her coffee.

Breakfast was over, and it was time to have the talk that they had put off having. Kelly went and sat down on the couch with Jaz, and Alex went upstairs to grab a book that she had found in the bookstore.

Jaz looked at her parents expectantly, “Why do you have a book, mama?”

Alex pointed to the book, “This book right here will help your mommy and I explain sex to you. You are at that age now where you will start wondering about the changes in your body and that includes sex,” She started.

“So, you and mommy are not wrestling? You two are having sex. Do you have to be married to have sex?” Jaz asked, recalling the times where her mama would stay the night.

Kelly decided to field this question, “We are not wrestling, Jaz. Your mama and I do have sex. You do not have to be married to have sex, but sex happens between adults who like and love each other. It’s another way of sharing a connection with someone they love,” This was going to be easy, or so Kelly hoped.

Jaz tried to puzzle out what her mommy was telling her, “So, it’s okay to have sex with someone that you like? What if you don’t want to have sex with that person? Then what?” She asked.

Alex fidgeted with the book, “Then you do not have to have sex with that person. But that is a conversation we will save for another time. Your mommy and I love each other very much, and sex is a way for us to express our love for each other. I know you learned that only a man and a woman can have sex, but your mommy and I can have sex too.”

“How do you and mommy have sex? You don’t have a penis, and mommy doesn’t have a penis,” Jaz was full of questions.

Kelly closed her eyes and then opened them before looking at her daughter. Those hazel green eyes were staring at her with so much curiosity, “Your mama and I have ways of having sex that does not involve a penis, but that is another conversation for another time. Just know, that mama and I love each other very much. Do you have any more questions?”

“How was I made?” She looked at her mommy.

“Remember how I told you that Mama Tamara and I had gone to the clinic? Well, we went to the clinic to find a donor that matched Mama Tamara’s characteristics and traits. Once we found him, we went to the doctor and they took his sperm and used it to fertilize my egg,” Kelly started to explain.

Alex saw her wife struggling, so she used the book and found a passage about IVF, “See the picture here? This is what happened at the doctor’s office,” Alex pointed to the sperm and the egg and how it happens.

Jaz’s eyes widened, “You didn’t have to have sex with the person you chose?”

Kelly shook her head, “No, sexual contact was needed for your creation. Everything took on our first try, and then nine months later, you were born. Most couples that are man and woman have children the old-fashioned way, but Mama Tamara and I went this way.”

Jaz had a better understanding, “So, I guess that means you and mama will have to do the same thing to give me a little brother or sister?” She asked cheekily.

Alex laughed nervously, “Yes, but mommy and I are not in a rush to give you a sibling. We want to enjoy you a little while longer; besides, George is enough brother for you already,” She looked over at the dog who was chilling in his dog bed.

Jaz giggled, “I guess you’re right. So, does that mean that you are the top?” She asked her mommy, innocently.

Kelly thought they had dodged a bullet, “It’s complicated,” She gave the only answer she could think of at the moment.

Jaz sighed, “You always say that. I don’t want to grow up because it’s complicated,” She stated with conviction. Being an adult looked like it was a lot of hard work.

Alex chuckled, “Don’t be in a rush to grow up, pumpkin pie. Do you have any more questions for mommy and me?”

“I don’t have any more questions. If I do, I will ask, and I will not listen to adult conversations again,” Jaz promised.

Kelly hugged her daughter, “I’m glad. If you have any questions or need to talk about anything, come and talk to mama and me. I don’t want you to be afraid to ask us questions. We may not answer right away, but we will tell you what you want to know,” She kissed the top of unruly curls.

Alex joined in on the hug, “You can talk to us about anything. If you can’t then you could talk to your aunts and your uncles. No matter how old you get, you can always talk to us,” She reiterated her wife’s talking point. Their daughter was growing up and Alex was not ready for it.

“Okay. Just one more question. So, if you and mommy are making noise in your room, it’s not wrestling it’s the; two of you having sex? Who taps out first?” Jaz couldn’t help herself.

Kelly let go of their daughter, “It’s a tie. You should go upstairs and get your shower so we can go out today,” She needed to get away from this conversation.

Jaz wiggled her body out of her mama’s grasp, “You always send me away when I ask a question. You and mama are so weird,” She hopped off the couch and ran upstairs with George behind her.

Alex put the book on the coffee table, “Well, that went better than expected. I am going to kill Lucy and Kara. They should know better not to have that conversation even when Jaz is not around.”

Kelly sighed, “Not before I get my hands on them first. I knew this day would come, but I didn’t know it would be so soon. It seems like only yesterday she came home from the hospital. Now, she is this child who knows too much and is too smart for her own good. Where is my baby?” She asked dramatically.

Alex scooted closer to her wife, “She has to grow up some time, babe. I just hope she doesn’t grow up too quickly. I just got her.”

“I know, but you will still have her for the rest of our lives. And maybe in time, we can discuss adding another child to our family,” Kelly hinted.

“I like the way you think, but for now, we’ll focus our attention on Jaz and George. But mainly, Jaz for right now.” Alex was on board for having a child with Kelly, but right now, their daughter needed all of their attention.

They sat on the couch for a few moments later lost in their thoughts. It wasn’t until Jasmine came down fully dressed that Kelly and Alex had gotten off the couch and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

“No, wrestling in the shower. You might get hurt,” Jaz told her parents with a mischievous grin.

“I am going to kill your sister and Lucy,” Kelly grumbled as she and Alex went upstairs. They did not wrestle in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about a parenting duo. They are going to have their hands full with their little lady.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
